In various industries, such as the mining industry and the construction industry, work site operations may occur within or may cause undesirable dust conditions. For example, cutting or other mining operations at a mining site may significantly increase dust levels at the site. Such increased dust levels may cause undesirable conditions, such as impaired visibility within the site, diminished work machine performance, and increased frequency of work machine maintenance. Moreover, such dust levels may create uncomfortable work conditions for work personnel.
Various devices and methods have been used in the past to control work site dust conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,293 discloses a dust control apparatus for use at a mining site during operation of a cutting tool. The apparatus includes means for dispersing pressurized water toward the cutting tool during a cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,353 discloses a method for controlling dust generated by the operation of mining equipment. The method includes using a fan to remove dust-laden air from the vicinity of a work operation during performance of the work operation, directing the dust-laden air through a passage, using water to scrub dust from the air as it flows through the passage, separating dust-laden water droplets from the air, and disposing of the dust-laden droplets.
Another method of controlling work site dust conditions includes using a water truck to spray water generally about a work site. Such a water truck typically roams a work site from one work location to another, often over or under treating the work site.
Prior methods of controlling work site dust conditions may suffer from various disadvantages. For example, prior methods may focus dust treatment measures at a particular work location only during the performance of a disruptive work operation, such as a cutting operation. Thus, prior methods may not sufficiently prevent or otherwise control dust conditions at a work location when disruptive work operations are not occurring. Moreover, prior methods may not effectively or efficiently deploy dust control equipment throughout a work site. For example, prior methods may not effectively manage dust treatment operations among multiple work locations, nor effectively manage the deployment of multiple dust control machines. Further, prior methods may cause inefficient treatment of dust conditions, for example by over or under treating a work site.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more disadvantages associated with prior dust control devices and methods.